LICOR DE CEREZA
by 39medalla
Summary: Bayonetta y Jeanne viven juntas en un pequeño pero lujoso apartamento y mientras celebran el año nuevo Jeanne la invita a probar un nuevo licor que termina llevándolas a situaciones comprometedoras. ADVERTENCIAS: YURI/LEMON.


LICOR DE CEREZA.

Dos chicas caminaban por la calle con barias bolsas de copras llenas con dulce, una de ellas con pelo blanco y corto y la otra con pelo negro y largo que llegaba hasta sus tobillos peinado en forma de una gran cola de caballo.

Las dos caminaban tomadas de las manos e iban hablando sobre lo divertido que sería la noche ya que hoy era el final del año y el comienzo de uno nuevo;

Bayonetta: ¿Qué rara forma de pasar el año nuevo?

Jeanne: si normalmente en una playa exótica con varias bebidas exóticas y en una fiesta.

Bayonetta: y a todas las fiestas que vamos terminamos peleando por nuestras vidas.

Jeanne: bueno en eso tienes razón.

Bayonetta: además quiero pasar esta noche contigo y no con un montón de extraños.

Jeanne: gracias amor.

Bayonetta se voltio y coloco un suave beso en los labios de Jeanne al cual ella correspondió, las dos se rieron y continuaron caminando hasta el apartamento, allí pudieron prepararse para la larga noche que les esperaba.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde preparando varios platillos y postres para pasar la noche y cuando el velo de la noche se acercaba con un brillo naranja Jeanne aprovecho a sacar algo que avía comprado dos meses antes, un dulce pero muy fuerte al col de cereza. Lo avía comprado en un viaje a Italia en una tienda de afrodisiacos ya que Bayonetta era muy tímida a la hora de los asuntos en la cama.

Cuando por fin la noche callo y las estrellas adornaron el cielo Jeanne y Bayonetta comenzaron a disfrutar de los platos llenos de dulces postres las risas y los programas de las mejores cosas del año no se hicieron esperar hasta que Jeanne le propuso a probar algo nuevo.

Jeanne: ¿te gustaría probar un licor que consiguió en Italia?

Bayonetta: claro que sí.

Ella saco la botella del licor y le sirvió una copa a Bayonetta y al probar el licor Bayonetta se tono roja como un tomate y aparto el vaso de ella pero Jeanne seguía insistiéndole en que siguiera bebiendo.

Jeanne: vamos termínate la copa.

Bayonetta: basta Jeanne, no puedo es muy fuerte.

Jeanne: claro que si puedes, ahora abre la boca y termina tu copa.

Bayonetta: que no puedo, detente por favor.

Jeanne: vamos cuando termines de beber esto por fin podremos estar juntas.

Bayonetta la vio directo halos ojos y supo a que se refería varias beses avían intentado estar juntas, pero siempre el miedo detenía a Jeanne de poseerla, pero durante un año ella siempre fue paciente y tal vez ya era hora de dejar atrás el miedo y continuar.

Bayonetta: ¿esto me relajara?

Jeanne: si te mantendrá tranquila y quitara el dolor así que termina tu copa.

Bayonetta: de… de acuerdo.

Después de cuatro copas, y varias insinuaciones y amenazas de Jeanne pudo acabar con todos los tragos, al final estaba bastante mareada y relajada, bueno no tanto pero si relajada, para continuar.

Jeanne la cargo y la tumbo sobre la cama rápidamente las dos se desvistieron quedando desnudas, la tomo de las piernas intentando quitarle la ropa interior pero Bayonetta se resistía Jeanne volvió a tomar la botella y la obligo a beber otro enorme trago del licor, que la dejo noqueada completamente y pudo quitarle la ropa interior, Jeanne se acerco y la beso primero en los labios con un apasionado y profundo beso, luego levanto sus sostén y comenzó a lamer, chupar, morder, piñizcar y jalar sus pezones volviendo loca a Bayonetta.

Bayonetta: Jeanne por favor se mas gentil.

Jeanne saco su boca de sus pezones rojos de Bayonetta y la miro fijamente halos ojos, Jeanne tomo su rostro y lo guio contra su pecho, Bayonetta lentamente comenzó a lamer sus pechos antes de comenzar a chupar fuertemente sus pezones, Jeanne en cambio solamente le sonrió, antes de guiar su mano hasta su intimidad.

Bayonetta se estremeció pero Jeanne la mantuvo firme mente pegada en su pecho evitando que gritara mientras ella comenzaba a desplegar los pliegos de aquella delicada flor, Bayonetta ahora se pudo liberar de la opresión del pecho de Jeanne y ahora si pudo comenzar gemir no de placer si no de dolor.

Jeanne nuevamente volvió a recostó a Bayonetta en la cama, y sus labios se dirigieron asía la zona más intima de Bayonetta, en donde poso su lengua volviendo loca a Bayonetta de placer en el primer contacto, después de unos momentos utilizo sus dedos para abrir los pétalos de aquella delicada flor obligándola a florecer, Bayonetta seguía quejándose pero eran quejidos de placer hasta que dé repente sintió algo adentrándose dentro de ella, eran los dedos de Jeanne que avían comenzado a explorar su interior.

Jeanne entro lentamente en ella asegurándose de no lastimar mucho a Bayonetta hasta que sintió como una tela cedía ante sus dedos, y noto un ligero grito de dolor proveniente de Bayonetta así que se posicionó sobre ella y noto que estaba llorando de dolor.

Con suaves palabras y un beso comenzó a consolarla intentando detener las lagrimas, una vez que recibió permiso de Bayonetta de seguir explorando su intimidad comenzó a hacer un movimiento constante que claro fue doloroso al comienzo pero después el dolor se rindió halos movimientos de Jeanne y dio espacio al placer.

Esta vez Bayonetta tomo la cara de Jeanne y la beso con pasión, mientras ella florecía como si fuese primavera, y con un grito Bayonetta se corrió el brazos de Jeanne. Poco después de haber terminado, el sonido del televisor comenzó ha hacer una cuenta regresiva asía atrás desde diez.

Jeanne: feliz año nuevo mi amor.

Bayonetta: feliz año nuevo amor.

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.

Y el nuevo año empezó, un nuevo año de emociones y caricias, un nuevo año para amar y vivir la vida, y las primeras palabras que se pronunciaron ese nuevo año fueron:

Jeanne: te amo y siempre te amere.

Bayonetta: ¿por siempre y para siempre?

Jeanne: por siempre y para siempre ¿y tú?

Bayonetta: por siempre y para siempre.

Y con un beso se dejaron caer en los brazos de ambas mirando por la ventana los fuegos artificiales que daban la bienvenida a un año nuevo un año de amor.

FIN.


End file.
